starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft unit quotations
The following are a list of unit quotations in StarCraft and its expansion. As in Warcraft, when a unit is clicked on several times, the unit would say irrelevant things, mostly used for humor. Unit Quotations These quotations may be heard by clicking units in-game. StarCraft Protoss Heroes Artanis Fenix Dragoon Fenix says the same quotes, albeit with the dragoon synthesizer. Tassadar Zeratul StarCraft Protoss Units Protoss Advisor * Upgrade complete. * Research complete. * We are under attack! * Your warriors have engaged the enemy. * Nuclear launch detected. * You've not enough minerals. * You require more Vespene Gas. * Not enough energy. Arbiter Archon Carrier Corsair Dark Archon Dark Templar Dragoon High Templar Observer Reaver *Reavers give a mixture of mechanical hums and beeps. **When clicked for long enough, or when 'pissed', they start muttering to themselves. Scout Zealot StarCraft Terran Heroes Edmund Duke (Siege tank and Norad II) Samir Duran (Ghost) Sarah Kerrigan (Ghost) Jim Raynor (Vulture, marine and Hyperion) StarCraft Terran Units Terran Adjutant * (high beep) Upgrade complete. * (high beep) Research complete. * (high beep) Nuclear missile ready. * (high beep) Add-on complete. * (high beep) Base is under attack. * (high beep) Your forces are under attack. * (high beep) Nuclear launch detected. * (mid error beep) Not enough minerals. * (low error beep) Insufficient Vespene Gas. * (mid error beep) Additional Supply Depots required. * (mid error beep) Not enough energy. * (mid error beep) Landing sequence interrupted. * (mid error beep) Unacceptable landing zone. * (high beep) Abandoning auxiliary structure. Battlecruiser Note: The voice of the battlecruiser is homage to Admiral Gloval from the anime ''Robotech''. Just as the Yamato cannon it fires is homage to the anime ''Space Battleship Yamato''. Civilian Dropship Firebat Ghost Goliath Marine Medic Science Vessel SCV Siege Tank Valkyrie Vulture Wraith StarCraft Zerg Heroes Infested Kerrigan StarCraft Zerg Units *Only infested terrans, cerebrates, Infested Kerrigan and the Overmind use human language to converse. Other zerg are merely mindless animals under the control of the Swarm and emit only snarls, moans, and screeches. *After the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. *Each zerg unit grunts in different ways and makes different noises when selected. **Drones emit a mechanical-sounding whine. When clicked multiple times, they gargle a sound vaguely resembling "Stop!" **Zerglings make a clicking sound. When they snarl, the clicking sound is mixed with the noise. When pestered long enough, they will shout an audible "Stop!" Zerg Adviser (Overmind) * Evolution complete. * The Hive Cluster is under attack! * Our forces are under attack! * Nuclear launch detected. * We require more minerals. * We require more Vespene Gas. * Spawn more Overlords. * Not enough energy. Infested Terran Other Units *Scourge make a high-pitched screech. *Guardians, devourers and queens give deep, low roars. If clicked on long enough, guardians will emit a deep laugh, which ends in a choking sound. *Defilers make low snarls. When clicked multiple times, two of the snarls resemble "Hey!" and "You there!" *Broodlings make impatient sneering shouts. When clicked for long enough, they chitter and laugh. *Ultralisks also give low roars. *Lurkers give low, somewhat 'hollow' roars, and actually laugh (in human sense) when clicked enough times. *Mutalisks make a screaming sort of noise. *Overlords make a grunting sound that sounds like a "HUH?", and when ordered, a garbled "YEAH!". *When selected, units tend to sound as if they are asking what orders they are given. This is because they make sounds that are higher in pitch at the end, sounding like human questions. When given an order the unit grunts in a way that sounds like confirmation. Category: Quotations